The present invention is directed to applications of integrated circuit (IC) and MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical-Systems) devices. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide methods and structures for integrated MEMS inertial sensor devices, which can be implemented in mobile phones, tablets, hand-held computers, and the like. Merely by way of example, the MEMS devices can include at least an accelerometer, a gyroscope, an inertial sensor, and others. But it will be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Research and development in integrated microelectronics have continued to produce astounding progress in CMOS and MEMS. CMOS technology has become the predominant fabrication technology for integrated circuits (IC). MEMS, however, continues to rely upon conventional process technologies. In layman's terms, microelectronic ICs are the “brains” of an integrated device which provides decision-making capabilities, whereas MEMS are the “eyes” and “arms” that provide the ability to sense and control the environment. Some examples of the widespread application of these technologies are the switches in radio frequency (RF) antenna systems, such as those in the iPhone™ device by Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., and the Blackberry™ phone by Research In Motion Limited of Waterloo, Ontario, Canada, and accelerometers in sensor-equipped game devices, such as those in the Wii™ controller manufactured by Nintendo Company Limited of Japan. Though they are not always easily identifiable, these technologies are becoming ever more prevalent in society every day.
Beyond consumer electronics, use of IC and MEMS has limitless applications through modular measurement devices such as accelerometers, gyroscopes, actuators, and sensors. In conventional vehicles, accelerometers and gyroscopes are used to deploy airbags and trigger dynamic stability control functions, respectively. MEMS gyroscopes can also be used for image stabilization systems in video and still cameras, and automatic steering systems in airplanes and torpedoes. Biological MEMS (Bio-MEMS) implement biosensors and chemical sensors for Lab-On-Chip applications, which integrate one or more laboratory functions on a single millimeter-sized chip only. Other applications include Internet and telephone networks, security and financial applications, and health care and medical systems. As described previously, ICs and MEMS can be used to practically engage in various type of environmental interaction.
Although highly successful, ICs and in particular MEMS still have limitations. Similar to IC development, MEMS development, which focuses on increasing performance, reducing size, and decreasing cost, continues to be challenging. Additionally, applications of MEMS often require increasingly complex microsystems that desire greater computational power. Unfortunately, such applications generally do not exist. These and other limitations of conventional MEMS and ICs may be further described throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving operation of integrated circuit devices and MEMS are highly desired.